wccrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MalachiKastle/Seedkit (Whisker) Tryouts!~
��S E E D W H I S K E R�� _______________________________________ *'Username': - ☁️Doecloud☁️#4679 *'Kit I’m trying out for': - Seedkit (whisker) *'Planned Development' - Kit-hood: Seedkit, near the beginning of life, would be a curious kit, unafraid to explore. She, being the runt, never lets that get in her way, though the warriors will constantly have to watch out for a little dark brown-black kitten running around. She has no fear at this age, and loves to pounce on feathers, tails of warriors, her siblings, you name it. She is a bit hyper then, which adds on to her intrest of adventure. She has a strong bond with her family, her mother mostly, she loves her so dearly. She tries to get along with Mothkit, but with her hyperness and such, she tends to annoy her, causing her to snap at Seedkit sometimes, out of annoyance. She talks to Ryekit sometimes, but she can't really connect to him much, she doesn't talk to her father so much, since she is unsure why they don't talk so much. But, after about 4 moons or so, becomes less hyper, and more calm, respectful towards her superiors, though her curiosity has not disappeared. She started finding interest in the Medicine Cats and their job, often visiting the den to learn about the herbs and such from watching how they are used. She wants to help them all she can, maybe doing small jobs like running herbs to elders or whatever she can to help, and the meddies to get her out of their fur, not that she is the most annoying, but she is just eager to help them. - Apprenticeship: A possible story line, and the most wanted is, Seedpaw becomes a Medicine Cat Apprentice, since her passion was headed towards that. She finds a lot of love in healing cats from being injured, or such. She woud prefer more to heal, than to fight. She finds it useless to fight against the clans, but she respects what Starclan had chose for the clans. She would continue learning all she can from the Meddie path, not minding that she stays an Apprentice longer than her siblings. She enjoys the walks and trips she has to go on since she had to collect herbs and what she needs, meeting with some of the other Medicine Cats and their Apprentices as she gathers herbs. Another story line is, if the other line doesn't work out, Seedpaw will become a Warrior apprentice. She will learn all she can from her mentor, but never will grow out of the want to be a Medicine Cat. She will be quick to try and help an injured cat, if she found that there is an injured cat not in the den. She will try to pull thorns out of paws, or try to wrap paws, but she doesn't know really how. This can get her in trouble sometimes with her mentor. She'll eventually push her want for it aside, but only using what little she knows when she has to. She will be a wonderful apprentice, hunting and learning fighting moves as well as any other, maybe not as good as her brother, Ryepaw. But, she will prove that she can be a wonderful apprentice. But, she gets injured while running in a training session, tripping over her own paws, and landing on her right one. She spends a moon or so in the Meddie Den, recovering from a broken paw. This causes her want to become a Medicine Cat to come back, but she keeps on her life as a Warrior. Her paw heals, but she has to re-learn how to walk on it, and run as well. She goes back to push strong through the rest of her Apprenticeship. *'Warrior-hood': 1st Of Two Paths, Medic-Life: Seedwhisker has proven herself to be worthy of being the next Medicine Cat, determined to make everyone proud and to help any and every cat she can. She has learned all she can about Medicine Cat life, and more, as she had always been eager to learn. She is excited to pass on all her knowledge to her apprentice(s) as she wants them to be as great as her mentor, and she, herself is. Which, she knows that they could be wonderful, if given the intrest to be. She will love meeting with the other Meddies as well, and travelling to the Moonpool with them, and her apprentices, or the next leader. She proves herself as a proper Medicine Cat, and she hopes, as a Rolemodel. 2nd Path, The Most Likely Path, Warrior-Life: Seedwhisker has been given her name, after having to be an apprentice an extra two moons, while her siblings go on before her. She doesn't mind this, and is grateful to have her name. She still has some trouble with balancing on that paw that once broke, and a constant fear of breaking it again, but she doesn't let it get in her way, but whenever she sits, her right paw is always raised. She does walk on all four paws, but limps when walking, but when she is running or fighting, the paw is just fine, and not broke anymore. It is just aftermath of breaking it previously. She continues to be curious as she was in her kithood, enjoying walks in the territory, and nights outside of the clan, sleeping on the territory, or just watching the stars. She holds a strong belief in Starclan, thanking them for letting her keep her paw, and be a brave, strong warrior. Her calm-respectful nature never left her, as she uses this lesson everyday. She doesn't particularly see the point of useless banter, and prefers to split it up. She does not like gossipers, and will hate to hear it, but there are a few in Windclan that she will just kindly ignore. Seedwhisker hopes to have an apprentice to teach the ways of being a warrior, and want them to do great. She may also sneak what she knows about simple things like how to wrap a cut, or pull a thorn out of paws, but she leaves the most of that to Medicine Cats. *'Time Zone': - Eastern Standard Time *'Literate Roleplay Example': - Seedwhisker ran around the moor enjoying the wind run through her fur. She skidded to a halt as she found the spot she loved, an area with a single large rock, and a VERY tiny, baby tree, or some sort of tall weed. She didn't mind, but she was alone here. She limped over to the rock, climbing ontop of it. She purred as she looked out over the moor, to the sky. She watched the twinkling, white stars and dark sky of Silverpelt. She enjoyed the loneliness of this area, away from any other cat, sighing as she relaxed her muscles. Seedwhisker yawned, and curled her dark tail over her nose, as she curled up, she closed her eyes tiredly. "Tomorrow is another day, another story.." She purred as she spoke softly to herself. "I'm looking forward to it." She was ready for the next cold day, ready to do her warrior duties, and hang out with her friends. The dark brown-black she ended up falling into a deep sleep, purring softly with the cold moonlight soaking into her fur. *'Activity (out of 10)' - 8/10 *'Other': I would like to make Seedwhisker love she-cats (lesbian), rather than toms. Her mate, if a warrior and not Meddie, would be a she cat. Format by, Triked Category:Blog posts